


情人

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 迪卢木多在订婚之后再次遇到了吉尔伽美什。没头没尾没道德的伪NTR短车





	情人

墙壁的隔音并不好，迪卢木多的后背撞上去的时候还听见了隔壁格兰尼的笑声。只要稍微侧过耳朵就能听清谈论的内容：蛋糕，巴黎送来的裙装，新订做的珠宝，下一场舞会的主题，一切美好、轻快又浮华的事物。他闭上眼睛就能想象出未婚妻和其他女眷们交谈时晶莹的瞳仁，同她棕发间的宝石羽毛发饰一样亮得刺眼，她的声音又轻又软，让人想起她身上那件花朵似的礼服裙。有人敏锐地发现她换了香水，橙花和茉莉变成了浓郁的甜柠檬与玫瑰。像是少女要嫁做人妇一样呀，格兰尼！女士们咯咯直笑。

因为我的未婚夫喜欢玫瑰。谁都能想得到声音的主人带着怎样柔美又骄傲的笑容作出回答，阵阵艳羡的赞叹透过砖石钻进耳中。迪卢木多突然别过了头，他不想再听了。

但吉尔伽美什似乎发现了这点，他埋在他的颈窝里发出低低的讥笑，滚烫的呼吸喷在滚烫的皮肤上：“她居然不知道你嫌玫瑰的香味太甜腻？看来你的未婚妻什么都不知道。”

“不过没关系，”吉尔伽美什用力掐住了他光裸的腰，“她也不知道你正在被我干。”

闭嘴——被压在墙与肉体之间的一方想要骂出来，却被捂住了嘴。始作俑者凑在他的耳边，笑着提醒别太大声，被未婚妻听见了怎么办（“你想让她听见你被男人做到高潮？”“如果暴露我们的关系会让你更兴奋，我不介意松手。”）。恶毒的话语像是细小的刺，随着胸腔的共振扎在他裸露的皮肤上，他扭过头，但热的烫的刺还在往更深的地方顶。年轻人绞紧身体，炽热的肠壁贪婪地吞食，大腿内侧的肌肉打着颤，他从吉尔伽美什的虹膜上看到自己狼狈的倒影和饱含情欲的目光，接着腿被分得更开，他们黏合的部分发出更响亮的、黏腻而羞耻的声音，他不得不像害了热病似的轻微地痉挛，几乎要靠着墙滑落下去。

格兰尼什么都不知道。愧疚、隐约的庆幸和更大的绝望像一把枪顶住了他的下颌，只要谁去扣下扳机，他就能被这种背德的痛苦与快乐杀死，脑浆和头骨的碎片溅满崭新的花纹壁纸。现在吉尔伽美什握着这把枪，所以他慢条斯理，连衬衫都没有彻底解开，游刃有余得像是有一辈子的时间去料理眼前的肉体、观察他的反应，再决定何时处刑——这感觉实在糟糕透顶。但从尾骨向上升起的酥麻酸软让迪卢木多的思维模糊，他的肉体被塞得满盈了，不能思考，只剩下原始的直觉——他感到肤浅的满足，光是嗅到吉尔伽美什皮肤上的气息就足以让他沉迷、硬得难受。那是雪松和黄金，是烈酒和腥甜的鲜血，是他的身体选择的气息。

真可笑啊。他盯着吊灯模糊的光影自嘲，其他的时候我根本别无选择。

吉尔伽美什不再捂住他的嘴唇，他像咬食一颗熟透的甜杏子一样咬了上去，想吸取更多丰沛的果汁出来。空出来的手指掐上充血的乳头，又向下，滑到紧张的腹肌上，再向下，握住早就勃起的阴茎，就着不断渗出滴落的体液抚摸。他甚至柔声引导迪卢木多自己也握上来，于是他们的手指交缠在一起，因为黏而透明的液体而显得密不可分。黑发青年发出抽噎般的呻吟，他把声音压抑在了喉咙里，而对方就像野兽一样叼住了他滚动的喉结。吉尔伽美什抓住他的左手，好像在教导他怎么自渎：仔细刺激龟头和冠状沟，握枪执笔造成的薄茧最适合摩擦着打转，带来粗糙的欣快，当然敏感饱胀的阴囊也不要放过（“告诉我，你最近还有这样玩弄自己吗？”），好让阴茎和后穴不同的快感叠加起来，像两股潮汐不断追逐着攀升，随之而来的浪花和泡沫越来越丰富，流淌飞溅得下腹一片泥泞。当订婚戒指擦过时，吉尔伽美什恶意地让金属的棱角狠狠刮蹭过去，他终于忍不住射了出来。精液顺着他们的指尖流下去，被随意地抹在胸口和被体温煎熬到干裂的嘴唇。

高潮的身体先是咬紧了入侵者，而后又变成柔软饥渴的吸吮。吉尔伽美什捞住他软下去的腰，凶狠地往鲜美的肉体插进去，再抽出来，让承受者在射精后的无力里颤抖痉挛，直到再也受不了，自暴自弃地从嘴唇里漏出放荡的声音，仿佛煮沸的枫糖浆冒出了含混黏糊的热气。金发的情人满足地叹息了一声，他慢吞吞地退出来，用牙齿磨着年轻人突出的锁骨，在上面留下发红的痕迹。迪卢木多则别过脸推开他，让他快点把衣服穿好。

吉尔伽美什懒得那么快就穿戴整齐，他陷进一旁的沙发椅里，宝石领针歪歪斜斜，衬衫没有扣好露出一大片白皙的胸脯，但即使这样他也该死的漂亮，透出一种傲慢又奢侈的艳丽来。“要烟吗？”他随手递了一支给迪卢木多，被后者冷淡地拒绝却并不生气。吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地看着迪卢木多用手帕擦掉腹部和大腿间的体液，把散下来的头发捋到耳后，捡起地上的领结，把揉皱的衬衫仔细扯平（可惜怎么也无法恢复成刚刚浆洗好的平整，想到这点让吉尔伽美什心情愉快），他正渐渐恢复成那个受人爱慕、彬彬有礼的美貌青年，一层层披上社交的外衣，把那个在性爱里狼狈不堪、背德至极的情人形象藏起来。这个过程很有意思，然而当迪卢木多垂下眼睛端详着手里的戒指的时候，他却不悦地挑起了眉毛。

“康马克和费奥纳的联盟关系迟早会崩溃，你娶不娶她都一样。”生着恶魔般红眼睛的情人朝迪卢木多招招手，示意他靠近一些。“你见格兰尼·康马克有超过三次吗？”

“你说过我的婚姻状况和你无关，吉尔伽美什，现在问这个做什么？”

“等你被你那可笑的道德观和负罪感折磨得生不如死、想随便找个便宜旅馆吞枪自杀的时候，迪卢木多，你就知道为什么了。何必这么执迷不悟？”吉尔伽美什一边嗤笑一边摘下他的戒指（或者说“扯”更贴切些）：和格兰尼左手中指上的那一枚明显是一对，钻石和爪镶的空隙里还残留有没有擦净的精斑。弄脏婚姻的象征物就像是破坏婚姻的前奏，当然了，他想，这愚蠢的笑话还没成形，最后一定也不会有皆大欢喜的落幕。“你真该感谢我大发慈悲地劝告你。”

“康马克选择了费奥纳，格兰尼选择了我。”迪卢木多答非所问，他抽出了自己的手，把袖口拉下来盖住手腕上的掐痕。“你没有选她，”他面前的男人笃定地笑出声，伸手勾住领口把他拉进怀里，“告诉我，你要选谁。”

吉尔伽美什的眼睛是猩红的深渊，他望着他，也望向自己沉默不语、像泡进了血海的倒影。那是费奥纳的人们信任与敬佩的面孔，那是格兰尼与更多女性们爱慕的容颜，现在这影子囚禁在吉尔伽美什的瞳孔里，好似灵魂心甘情愿关进了黄金鸟笼。可他的皮囊只担负着自己吗？答案自然是否定的。于是迪卢木多闭上眼睛，低下头，他的双手插进吉尔伽美什的金发里，他用力地吻了下去，像干渴濒死的人去饮一口甜美的毒酒。

我想要你。那是他想要说出口，却最终无法吐露的回答。


End file.
